


The Swift Molester

by Alchemist301



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist301/pseuds/Alchemist301
Summary: Teemo is a well trained killer and an assassin whose urges have made him turn to unorthodox methods to satisfy his ever growing desires. Hunting down and laying traps to capture and sate his perverted needs with various women from Runeterra. His first encounter being with Katarina - the Sinister Blade. What comes after? Only time will tell...
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. Teemo

Teemo is the most skilled yordle the Bandle City has ever produced. His abilities to remain undetected and always delivering intel on scouting missions has earned him almost a legendary status among other yordles and even beyond. His friendly and warm appearance is a massive deception. Underneath is hidden a vicious, military trained soldier who will by any means necessary complete his given task, regardless of the collateral damage caused.

Teemo’s secret to success is the one thing he has never told anyone about. It is also the reason why he always does missions alone, because then his true nature would show and it should terrify anyone who has ever known him. Something primal and horrific takes over the little scout, which completely changes his personality. Anger, focus, determination and even desire is what shapes his mind during this primal outburst. As he observes his next victim the heartbeat slows down but intensifies. Desire for a kill takes over making the tint of red mix with his already focused vision.

Teemo would never admit it, but the feeling makes him addicted and very often he seeks to replenish it by wandering off alone without saying anything to anyone and just doing some horrible deeds that no one living is left afterwards to tell.

Yordles are small creatures and Teemo is not an exception. Standing only at 81cm(2’8) he is no physical threat to any other living creature or race in the world of Runeterra. However his expertise in poisons, traps and pitch perfect accuracy with deadly darts make even the toughest hunters in the world respect him.

Teemo never stays in the same place for long. His unorthodox way of life requires frequent relocation in order to not get caught or leave any trace behind.


	2. Katarina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noxus is transferring raw gold from their gold mine to the capital in order to be melted down. Road is long and requires protection so the cargo wouldn't get ambushed and its goods stolen by local outlaws. Katarina herself has been dispatched to guard one of the gold carriages. But what lays ahead? Is for you to find out.

Katarina (default appearance)

Anticipation was running high as the muffled and distorted breathing clashed against the sealed Omega Squad gas mask that he was wearing. Fully clad in his assault suit Teemo was expecting contact with Katarina - The Sinister Blade. 

Air was moist and heavy as the little scout laid on his stomach in the middle of the forest observing the dirt road. Location was precisely chosen to give him the highest chance of success while the victims ventured straight into massacre.

Few days ago Teemo acquired a very important intel of the trade routes for the Noxus, including their major army movement routes and relocations. One specific entry really caught his attention. 

Katarina herself would be overseeing one of the many gold transportations from their biggest gold mine in The Delverhold back to the capital of Noxus - The Immortal Bastion. 

The road is lengthy and dangerous. The first half going through a thick forest and later turning into a plains / desert.

For the experienced assassin it was obvious that ambush won’t be possible in an open area where any threat can be spotted miles away so the time to strike would be in the forest.

According to the stolen record Katarina will be transporting 2 tons of raw gold to be melted in the capital. Considering her training and proficiency she will be only accompanied by a single squad of Noxus infantry. Which by Teemo’s estimates should be no more than 10 men.

It would seem foolish to not grant bigger protection for such valuable goods, especially knowing how militant are the Noxus, however the logic there could be that the whole zone is part of the Noxus empire. Meaning that any looming threat from outside attempting to ambush the caravan in order to steal the gold would be practically non-existent.

Time was ticking. Sun was at the right spot and like a clockwork - distant and steady hoofbeats alerted Teemo. 

“It’s time” the tiny assassin said and double-checked his rifle.

Noxus caravan was moving closer. 6 plate armor clad soldiers with spears were marching in the front, closely followed by 4 horses that were pulling the unfairly heavy cargo including the 2 men that sat on it and guided them, lastly the Sinister Blade herself and 4 more soldiers forming a square around her to assure that if any threat would come she wouldn’t be caught off-guard.  
Katarina exhaled and wiped her sweat covered forehead. Her gorgeous ruby red hair messily clinging on her moist skin. Forest wasn’t doing her any favors. The insane heat and moisture levels had made this trip that much more worse for her. 

Katarina was a trained assassin and a skillful killer. Undergoing noxian training she learned how to survive and adapt so of course this kind of weather didn’t frighten her, however it was very irritating. Taking a glance down she adjusted her bust and skin-tight leather pants. Which once again weren’t the perfect choice for this kind of weather, however it couldn’t have been predicted. This attire is her signature and she’s proud of it.

After a minute of walking Katarina heard someone shout to halt. Roughly pushing away the guard in front of her she angrily marched forward. “What’s the matter?!” she basically shouted at the coachmen.

“Ma.. my lady...” one stammered so the other had to finish - “There is a blockade on the road ma’am” Katarina lifted an eyebrow and walked forward. A huge tree was indeed laying in the middle of the dirt road. Fully blocking any passage for the caravan. It wasn’t avoidable.

Soldiers heard Katarina groan. “Then remove it will you?!” she shouted with annoyance. The front 6 soldiers already ran towards the tree not to risk to annoy the short-tempered woman any further.

“What if it’s an ambush?” one of the coachmen silently whispered, not wanting to challenge Katarina. Unlucky for him she overheard it. 

“Ha!” she mockingly shouted. Walked closer and leaned against the wooden carriage. “Do you really expect that anyone would be stupid enough to attempt this kind of ordeal?” the coachman shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “We are in the territory of our mighty Noxus Empire. Even if there was someone attempting this, they wouldn’t be able to cross the border with an army big enough to pull this off” she finished and pulled out one of her daggers to tap at her head. 

“Think for once with your stupid head, will ya?” she mockingly gestured towards the embarrassed man.

Making an arrogant smirk she glanced forward to see what was taking it so long. She couldn’t tell what those men were doing. Some were bracing themselves against the fallen tree the others were starting to stumble on the place weirdly.

“Hey! What the fuck are you morons doing there?!” she shouted with full lungs. The tree was about 20 meters away. Katarina was furious and started to approach the men while still shouting. With every step she came closer and so her voice got louder. 

“I will make sure you get fire...”hand gesture made her stop and freeze in her tracks as the soldier was already crunched over and looking at her with teary eyes and red face. “Trap… don’t.. come...” he managed to stammer out before collapsing on the ground and cracking his plate armor.

Katarina’s eyes went wide. Every single soldier next to the tree had collapsed and were visibly shaking on the ground. Some had foam coming out of their mouths. “It’s a trap...” she whispered to herself. “IT’S A TRAP!” she shouted. Quickly pulled out both daggers and ran back to the caravan.

“Quickly secure the perimeter move!” she shouted and 4 guards from behind quickly made a square around the cargo. Coachmen also pulled out their swords and jumped down to accompany Katarina.

“Someone who did this is here… watching us...” Katarina whispered. Carefully observing the nearby trees trying to find anything even remotely suspicious. “Come out you cowards!”she shouted and quickly turned around to look at the opposite side. 

Air was tense. For 5 minutes Katarina slowly paced around the cargo trying to spot the attacker. So far there was absolutely zero indication that whoever did this was actually there.

“Why haven't they revealed themselves yet?” one of the soldiers nervously asked which earned Katarina’s attention. “Maybe it’s not they. Maybe it’s one nutjob, because we are still too many to take on at once...” right after Katarina finished talking she heard a loud groan coming from the opposite side of the carriage. 

Quickly running around she saw a guard laying on the ground. Others approached her as she was turning it on the backside. “A dart.” Katarina noted to herself. “We are dealing with an assassin here.”she said and the remaining guards suddenly looked more scared. 

Checking the pulse of the fallen soldier she found out there was none. ‘Lethal poison… great’ she thought.

In a fracture of a second she felt a slight breeze of wind and a sudden gasp of pain audible just next to her as another soldier got shot. Immediately Katarina’s eyes filled with fury. At least now she knew from which side the attacker was shooting.

“I’m coming for you, you piece of shit!” Katarina shouted and with both daggers pulled quickly ran into the forest. Guards were about to follow her but she shouted from behind “No! Remain with the cargo!” she ran fast. Branches hitting her in the face and leaving small scrapes on her heated flesh as she rushed through the dense forest.

10 meters in and she noticed something very short running in a zig-zag pattern away from her. She had no idea who it was but it could very likely be the attacker. “Hey you! Stop right now!”she shouted and with amazing acrobatic skills beat every single bump and fallen tree in the forest as she was closing in on her target.  
The thing was fast. It was already out of her sight, however she saw it turn left after a bigger density of trees. After 5 seconds she reached the exact spot herself and quickly turned to see nothing but just more forest and trees. She was breathing heavily. Heat, adrenaline and sweat. Everything mixed together. With all the running she must have been a good 100 meters into the forest if not more.

With firm grips on her daggers she slowly moved forward. Placing her feet as silently as she could to minimize any sound. Even the smallest amount of noise could be a life or death scenario and as an assassin she knew that.

“Who are you? I just want to talk...” she moved and observed the top of the trees as well. She didn’t know what to expect but if that thing was behind the poison and darts then it was very dangerous and she had to be smart about it. 

As she slowly paced forward her movement stopped. She saw something weird laying on the ground. Katarina approached it with caution. “What the...” she whispered to herself as she crouched down to observe it closer. It looked like a scaled down version of a rifle of some sort.

Sheathing one dagger she picked it up to observe. It was loaded with cartridges. After pulling the magazine out a new wave of anger overwhelmed her. Darts.

So this was the same thing that attacked her caravan and killed 8 soldiers so far. Katarina stood up and shouted as loud as she could “Come out you coward! I will skin you alive and your whole family for good measure!” she was hyperventilating. 

“Calm down… here I am” a weird and distorted voice responded to her. Quickly she spun around to see her nemesis. It was standing just 5 meters away from her, there was no way she wouldn’t be able to see it before, unless it literally got invisible. 

“You… you! ” she angrily growled while pointing her dagger towards him. Meanwhile the little assailant didn’t seem to be intimidated at all. “What now huh? I’ve read about your kind before. You do look small and insignificant...” she attempted to insult. 

“No need to be rude...” Teemo replied pretending to be hurt by her words. “You little shit… I will skin you alive. For killing my men for attempting to kill ME! Me!!! The Sinister Blade!” she shouted and stumbled a bit. Her head was exploding. She was so heated and angry.

“Why reveal yourself now coward huh? You little shit think you have a chance against me? I will step on you and your bones will crack. You little shit.” she muttered.

Teemo let out a distorted laugh and pointed towards his gas mask and gloves. “For the same reason I’m having these on. It prevents me from falling unconscious” and pointed towards the gun she was holding in her hand. “And it’s about time for it to take an effect on you sweetheart...” he mockingly replied.  
Cold sweat ran down Katarina’s back. She looked at the gun again and it looked a bit blurry to her now. “No...” she murmured and looked at the little yordle in front of her. In her last attempt she tried to stab the little fucker in the head but her legs gave out and she fell face first into the wet forest soil. Her breathing was slowing down and her eyelids got too heavy to keep open.

Last thing she saw was yordle approaching her next to her head and giggling annoyingly. 

“Sweet dreams...” the last two words became more distant as complete darkness took over and any sound disappeared. Blackout.

Without saying a single word Teemo circled his prey. He had to admit it, she looked very pretty. Dangerous, curves in the right places, long ruby hair and that physique. A true athlete one might say.

His small hand reached for her neck to check pulse. It was there. Slow, but steady. ‘Good’ he thought and suddenly kicked her stomach - no response. 

Satisfied with her condition Teemo unrolled a makeshift cloth stretcher and rolled her unconscious body on it. Securing her in place with ropes a quick groan and the little scout started to pull her. 

Teemo wasn’t weak by any means, however that came true for his own race. Katarina was a human female approx 165cm(5’5) tall and almost 3 times his weight so pulling her was an extremely hard thing to do. Thankfully for him the cloth stretcher reduced the friction quite a bit so it was doable.

About 20 minutes of maneuvering through the forest and looking for more accessible passages for his ‘package’ he finally arrived at his base camp. It was a nicely secluded area with a small water stream nearby and a cave that sheltered from incoming rain.

Letting go of the stretcher he dumped it at the opening of the cave and hid his backpack, including her daggers inside the small cave. Taking off the gas-mask he finally inhaled the forest air. His furry face was soaked with sweat and it felt terrible. Dropping the mask and gloves nearby he went to the small stream to wash hands and give some refreshment to the face.

Taking a small sip of the stream water he pleasantly exhaled. It was delicious and cold. A very nice and welcome change between the current climate.

Started wiping his hairy face while approaching the cave entrance. Once there he finished and glanced at the woman in front of him. Katarina was still completely out cold. Laying on the stretcher secured and her chest ever so slightly lifting as her lungs were inhaling the warm forest air.

Without any further hesitation he walked up to her laying form and sat down next to her head. Small furry hand brushed a strand of ruby hair away from her face. It had gotten slightly muddy due to the fall into the moist forest soil.

Teemo slid his hand across her forehead then cheeks slowly trailing downwards to her exposed neck. Undeniable desire was slowly starting to overwhelm him. He had never felt this way towards anyone else but his own race, however something was starting to switch.

Possibly it could have been the fact that he was in control, that he was the hunter and she was the prey at his mercy. Or it might be something new, something perverted and primal that caused his blood boil and heart pump the way it had never done before.

Quickly pulling a knife from his small boot he put the edge of the blade against her cheek and with slow movement slid it downwards. Not pressing hard enough to draw blood, but definitely leaving a small trail of friction across her body.

Passing her slender neck it stopped just at her impressive bust. Pervy grin decorated his face as he took in the nice view in front of him. Her breasts were quite noticeable constrained in a tight leather top. Even for a human her boobs looked amazing and handful, but for the small yordle they were gigantic. 

Teemo didn’t bother to look for any strings or latches, instead he used his knife to cut the fabric in the middle. With barbaric cruelty he ripped open her chest piece exposing her cleavage.

Letting out a perverted moan he grasped her tits and squeezed them hard. His hands were too small to take them whole so the chunks of them had to do. Katarina slightly stirred at the sudden advance but didn’t awaken.

Noticing her movement Teemo picked up the knife again and roughly slapped her across the face. Her lip got busted open but no reaction. He had to make sure otherwise he would end up dead. She was an assassin after all and a very skilled one so he wasn’t going to take any chances.

His own safety no longer being a concern the knife was dropped on the grass and Teemo leaned closer to her chest. Slurping sounds emerged as his mouth wrapped around her nipple and he started sucking away. 

World around him was drifting away. Mind clouded with sexual cravings and basic instinct. He no longer controlled his own motions; it all happened naturally.

Small hand roaming her toned, warm stomach as he kept sucking her tit as a newborn would. What was the meaning of this? Probably even Teemo wouldn’t be able to answer it right now.

His mind was a mess and body was filled and pumped with desire to dominate and abuse this woman.

Gulping down his own saliva he finally pulled back. Heart was pumping so hard with excitement and adrenaline that he started feeling lightheaded. Animalistic fire in his eyes as he observed her lower body.

He had studied the anatomy of different races. Humans were almost identical when it came to procreation. Only difference was the size.

Wiping his mouth he picked up the dagger and quickly jumped to her legs. With visible struggle he spread her legs open wide enough to get in between.

His small furry hands went to her belt. Excitement grew as he came closer to the ultimate prize. With the belt opened her waistline of the pants got a bit looser, but any attempts to pull them down ended up with failure.

Her skin tight leather pants had stuck on her flesh too much with all the sweat and moist climate of the forest that the small yordle simply didn’t have the necessary strength to get them off.

Cursing down his breath he took a knife and while holding the waistline of the fabric carefully cut the leather downwards. With almost surgical precision the middle of her leather garment was cut open.

Heart skipped a beat as her pussy was revealed to him. Using all his strength he pried the cut fabric open more. Reluctantly but with a tearing sound it gave up putting her mound on full display.

Her vagina looked breathtaking. Lips firmly pressed together with a small patch of red hair above them. Her slit was smooth and shaven except for the intended patch on top.

Teemo gulped down in anticipation. Leaning closer he pressed his face against the moist lips inhaling their scent. Womanly musk and sweat invaded his already messed up brain as he took his time to sniff and prod the assassin’s tight slit.

Getting more impatient with his nose still pressed against her moist and musky privates he quickly started undoing his own pants. The rapidly growing erection had become very unpleasant. With a sigh of relief his relatively small penis sprung free from its containment already releasing pre-cum. 

Adrenaline was over the top for the small killer as scent alone would no longer do it. Leaning back a bit from her tight slit he used both hands to pry open her vaginal lips. Revealing smooth and pink opening. 

Surging with excitement he dove in to have a taste. His small tongue making a slow and firm lick across her parted lips. Dick painfully spasmed with each wave of new gathered flavor in his mouth.

Mix of sweat, sourness and musk would define what he felt, however it still made him crave it more. Her vagina was releasing pheromones and despite being of different race it still had the desired effect.

Teemo couldn’t deny that she tasted different than the yordle girls he had slept with, however something about this situation made him lose control. Was it lust? Perhaps the sheer taboo of the whole thing? Most likely all of it together.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Removing his salivating mouth from her spread pussy he aligned his painfully hard dick against her slit. Sudden shame washed over his head as he noticed the proportional difference between their genitals.

Teemo was above average by yordle standards being around 10cm(3’9) long and proportionally thick. He could make any girl moan but only when it came to his own race. Next to Katarina’s exposed slit it looked inferior and made him challenge his manhood.

Shaking his head he grasped her inner thigh. “It doesn’t matter… I’m in control here and she is my bitch!” he almost shouted and with new found ferocity pushed himself inside.

There was no resistance. Her vagina gave him full access as his hard rod rapidly penetrated her smooth silken tunnel. Teemo groaned with animalistic pleasure as his yordle dick was defiling this ruby haired beauty.

To Teemo’s surprise she was already very wet which in his mind could have only been the hot, moist climate. The drug that was in her system didn’t have any aphrodisiac that would cause this.

Even with his small body his strong thrusts made her exposed breasts to bounce which made him even more turned on. 

Teemo moaned and gasped as he fucked her as fast and hard as he could. Now with both hands gripping her thighs for leverage to maintain the tempo and strength.

Her body was a gift that kept on giving. At first he thought that she might feel loose due to their size difference but once he had done the first full penetration it was amazing that her walls still gripped his cock with a pleasant grip.

Katarina’s unconscious body kept shaking as the small assailant was violating her. Teemo was a yordle, but his stamina was still well trained. Like a piston he pounded her vagina, painfully gripping her thighs in the process.  
She was far from being as tight as yordle girls however the thrill of the hunt and insane taboo of it gave him tremendous energy. 

“What is it… you bitch?” he moaned while watching as his yordle prick rapidly disappeared inside her slick human pussy. “With all your arrogance Sinister Blade...” slowing down he pulled out to observe his still rock hard cock soaked in her juices and sweat. “You would probably die of shame alone of being taken by someone like me. Don’t you?” He smirked and quickly plunged back inside. 

He could have swore that he saw her mouth open slightly during the rough entry. It could mean that the drug is wearing off so he had to hurry.

With a new surge of adrenaline Teemo roughly fucked her. Boobs bouncing like crazy and her head was starting to scrape against the stretcher cloth. That much power this little yordle was packing.

All the excitement quickly turned into a very strong desire to finish. “What.. do you.. say..?”Teemo gasped while hyperventilating. “Should I leave a parting gift to you?” he felt as his dick was starting to expand into her now sore pussy.

“I will take your silence as a yes!” he moaned and his mind exploded. Pushing himself as deep into her as his size allowed, wave after wave of potent yordle cum left his balls. 

Teemo moaned and groaned as he felt his seed being released in her abused well fucked hole. He fell on top of her with his prick still inside breathing rapidly and drenched in sweat. 

Her patch of hair pleasantly warming his stomach as he felt a steady flow of seed still being emptied in her wet pussy. As he was regaining his breath he noticed that her own heartbeat had gone faster. Lifting his head he observed her face. She still seemed to be unconscious however a slight tint of red was on her cheeks. 

Her body probably still reacted to the intercourse while her mind was not being aware. Regardless, it was time to move. With a groan he slowly lifted himself off of her exposed and warm stomach.

His semi-flaccid dick slid out of her fucked pussy with a slick noise. Immediately afterwards a stream of his cum escaped her parted lips and slowly trailed downwards. Staining her pants and thighs in the process.

Just as he attempted to clean his dick another idea came into his mind. Quickly he jumped over her spread legs and reached her head. Turning her face towards him he pushed his dick against her mouth.

With a small help of his hands he guided his leaking prick inside her mouth.

“Oh… fuck...” he moaned as he used her head to push himself deeper into her mouth. With slow movements he made sure that her mouth gathered as much of their combined juices as possible before he pulled out carefully to watch for the teeth and unceremoniously dropped her head back to the stretcher.

Afterwards he quickly went after his pants and other equipment. In a minute he had packed everything up and approached her once more. Sight was truly beautiful.

She was still lying on the makeshift stretcher head turned to the side. Her ruby colored hair everywhere around her face. Cleavage on full display. Legs spread with the waist area being cut open and her pink pussy having a stream of cum leaked out between the lips.

“I could kill you Sinister Blade...” he moved closer and kneeled next to her head while touching her face briefly. “However I think the bigger punishment for you would be to live knowing what happened or at least having suspicion” Teemo smirked and lightly tapped her cheek.

Teemo had at least some respect for her so he put her precious daggers next to her on the stretcher. After all she will need them. Who knows who else might find a beauty like this exposed in the forest an easy prey.

Completing his suit he finally put his omega squad mask back on. “Till next time - Katarina The Sinister Blade” Teemo laughed in a distorted voice and quickly disappeared out of sight.

Approximately 5 minutes later Katarina started to stir. First that returned was her hearing. What at first was a complete silence now turned into a distant bird chirping and the sound of branches moving as wind was pushing them back and forth. 

Her eyes started to see light through the lids as she slowly blinked them open. Blurry images started to form shapes and finally the tree tops with open sky were in her view.

She was having a massive headache. Not yet fully understanding what was going on she gathered strength to brace herself on her elbows. “What the...” panic suddenly set in as she saw her exposed breasts. It only intensified as she looked further and noticed that her pants had been ruined.

“No...” she gasped as her hand moved down to her vagina. It was drenched. Gathering some on her hand she looked at it closer. She was starting to shake as realization hit her. 

With a trembling hand she turned it around to see white substance. “It can’t be… no way...” she murmured and yelped in pain as the migraine was attacking again. Her mind was a mess but slowly memories of the previous events started to establish themselves in her head.

She remembered that she had chased a yordle in the forest who had attacked her caravan. Then it started to become blurry and she felt the fall.  
Indescribable anger and humiliation washed over her. There was no other explanation.  
“That little shit...” she grunted out the words. “Raped me..” she barely finished before letting out a deafening cry of pure hatred.

She was not a common maiden or princess. She was a warrior trained to withstand and also expect various outcomes in the battle, however this was beyond that. Not as much rape, but the humilation factor of it. Katarina was arrogant and held pride into her status. She was one of the most famous Noxus warriors out there.

The rape itself didn’t hurt her as much as the fact who did it and what repercussions it might create. 

“No one will know this...” she said to herself as she got up and hunched in pain a bit. Her pussy felt sore. Taking a deep breath to switch mind away from just mindlessly screaming in the wild again she walked to the nearby stream and sat down to wash herself.

Once clean she returned to the cave. Her daggers were there ‘How fucking genuine’ she thought and put back her leather jacket. It was cut in the middle but she found a way to at least somewhat hold it together. Her pants were a different story. Her front was completely cut and exposed leaving little to imagination. She couldn’t return like this back to the carriage. 

Looking around she noticed the stretcher she was laying on before. ‘It will have to do.’ she thought and ripped a fabric from it carefully, folded it and put it over the cut then fixed it with her belt. 

Katarina ran back towards the carriage with just one thing in mind - Vengeance.


	3. Ashe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe is on her way to explore uncharted territories in order to find new tribes that would hopefully join her cause in uniting the Freljord. What she encounters is not what she would have expected or even wanted. What happens? Is for you to find out :)

Ashe (Freljord Ashe appearance)

Winds were howling as the snowstorm was increasing it’s intensity. Visibility was at most about 10 meters and it didn’t look to be improving any time soon. Deep and heavy breathing mixed with the whistles and menacing wind as slowly but surely step after step the cape covered woman struggled forward. 

‘I should’ve waited a bit longer...’ she thought as the deep snow was annoyingly caressing her exposed thighs. It was none other but the Frost Archer herself. Any normal being would’ve been long frozen to death if they were in the same exact conditions for as long as she was, however Ashe was special.

Ashe is an Iceborn, member of a warrior caste, gifted with an ancestral connection to the magic of her lands, including a very rare ability to be able to wield True Ice.

True Ice is a unique substance that can only be manipulated and controlled by people or beings that are Iceborn. It cannot be melted down and in the hands of those who can wield it grants them extraordinary power. 

Using her legendary bow made of True Ice she cleaved the snow in front of her. White and golden themed attire nicely blending with the nearby snowy terrain. Her clothes looked very unusual for this kind of cold and rough climate, but this is where her Iceborn blood came into play. Those who have been born with this gift have drastically increased resistance to cold, making them almost completely immune to it. 

Ashe wore a one-piece dress that ended high above her knees and still managed to show off her impressive bust. Gloves that went up to her elbows and cape that almost majestically covered her back, reaching down to her ankles. And finally her footwear consisted of long, armored boots that went up to her knees with a small piece of white extension for guards to protect her from injuries while not sacrificing too much of her movement, which was extremely vital for a marksman.

Everything followed the same exact color-scheme. White base with golden accents across her attire. Her legendary bow that she found in Ghulfrost. Expecting to find Avarosa’s throne and hoard of treasures, she instead stumbled upon this legendary weapon, which was buried within the pile of stones.

Even a legendary bow still needs its arrows to shoot and that’s where her iceborn gifts lended a hand. Using her abilities she formed True Ice into long and precise arrows that would be lethal for anyone that would happen to be in their path. 

With the quiver on her back full of ammunition and with bow in hands used to clear her path she kept moving forward.

Ashe was considered to be the leader of several Avarosa’s tribes. After many disputes and fights with the Winter's Claw tribe many independent tribes decided to join her cause. They saw her as one and only leader who would be able to finally unite the whole Freljord under one cause and stand united against outside threats.

Even though fragile - there was a peace treaty in place between both tribes so Ashe used this opportunity to go and explore new territories. She was an excellent archer and well trained in combat so being alone wasn’t a concern to her. In addition to her roots to the magic of the land and simply being iceborn already made her a superior being, making any possible threat to her even less significant.

After a moment of constant battle with the snow she stopped and exhaled. Weather was slowly starting to clear. Snowstorm no longer obstructed her vision, letting her observe objects in the area.

All around her was just plains of white nothingness, however a bit further in the distance she saw rocky shapes. Perfect opportunity to look for shelter.

20 more minutes and the deep snow has been defeated. Ashe took a look around. She had reached some sort of pathway that led into the mountains. 

Putting her quiver and bow down she sat on the nearby rock. As the heavy wind no longer bothered her vision she flipped back the cape hoodie, revealing her long snow white hair.

Reaching her quiver she pulled out a map. Observing the map she pinpointed her approximate location. All the Avarosan villages were marked and so were the enemies. Right now her journey went into the unknown. Unmarked territories that she was not able to find any history traces about.

Scenarios could be various. Ashe could stumble upon a neutral village who could use her help and by return they would hopefully make an oath to follow her and be part of Avarosan tribe or reach a village that already has allegiance with Winter's Claw, making the whole situation very awkward not to say more.

But Ashe wasn’t afraid, despite the barbaric methods and fighting style of Winter’s Claw, the peace treaty was something they respected and took seriously. Having her energy at least somewhat replenished, Ashe put the map back into her quiver and picking up her bow continued her way into the mountains.

Further into the mountains

In perfect camouflage blending with the snowy terrain the assassin observed the settlement in front of him. Zooming in and out with binoculars at least 20 men were spotted. Clad in thick fur cloaks, armed with swords and some even with pistols. 

They were sea raiders - pirates essentially operating in the northern side of Runeterra. It was very hard to track them down since they were always on the move, however Teemo was pleasantly surprised that his intel was right by giving him precise coordinates and time during which they would still be found here.

It was a contract to kill and retrieve a very special talisman. The person who hired his services most likely was a former pirate himself, possibly even from the same group. Motive could be revenge or perhaps the talisman’s worth was easily high enough to justify killing his former acquaintances.

Nevertheless he paid a very hefty sum of gold for this contract so Teemo gladly took it. 

Their ship was anchored a bit further in the sea where ice couldn’t reach it. On the frozen and lifeless coastline was their camp, consisting of several various sized tents. Looking to the side Teemo noticed that there was also a cave system. Most likely the place where pirates held their treasures and ammunition so it wouldn’t get spoiled by the moisture.

Snowstorm was almost completely gone and the skies were starting to clear. Slowly descending snowflakes were the only evidence left of the previous hostile weather.

Teemo was developing a plan. It was way too many men to take on at once so he would need to lay traps and eliminate them one by one. The contract was to kill only one of them - the captain and retrieve the talisman that most likely was in his possession, however little did they know that Teemo had plans on his own. 

Killer instinct was taking over. He won’t stop until all of them are wiped out.

Observing the settlement further he saw some men sitting around the fireplace laughing and drinking. Some were actively moving between the tents, occasionally venturing into the caves just to come out with either food or jewelry which almost certainly had been recently stolen.

Captain was staying in the largest tent and not moving around much. Others were sparring with their weapons to keep their fighting capabilities sharp or to simply have fun.

From the top of the cliff it was very easy to observe their activities, as his size and color matching attire made him almost invisible.

Suddenly Teemo’s attention was averted by a quickly running man who immediately halted everyone’s activities. Distance was too long to make out the words he was saying, however afterwards there was a sound, almost like a cheer and suddenly each and every pirate dropped what they were doing and ran to hide in various positions, fully hiding them from the direction of the mountain road.

Current Location

Ashe felt like in a labyrinth. Although there was only one real path-way to follow, the mountains on her sides made her feel small and insignificant. After a few more turns she suddenly stopped. 

Taking out an arrow she put it in the bow ready to shoot. She slowly moved forward with bow in hands as the settlement was starting to reveal itself.

“Anyone here?!” she shouted while slowly placing her feet forward, making sure not to trip anywhere or step into any traps. 

Reaching one of the tents she slowly pried it open and looked inside - empty. Moving further she reached the center of the settlement. Bonfire was still lit and burning with a strong flame. Looking on the ground she saw several footprints scattered every direction possible.

Something was not right. She was having a very bad feeling about this. As she moved past the bonfire she saw an opening towards the sea. There was a ship anchored. Almost immediately someone was behind her.

“Stop! Don’t shoot!” the man visibly panicked while holding both hands up. Ashe had turned just in time and was aiming at his chest. He had come out of one of the tents and looked very scuffed. Taking a glance at his waist she noticed a knife.

“Who are you?!” she shouted while still pointing her deadly bow towards him. Man showing that he meant no harm, stepped back and sat on his knees.

“I’m just a farmer… I live here...” he muttered out. Ashe lifted her eyebrow in confusion. “Farmer? Here?” she firmly asked and tensed. “Where are the others?!” she shouted at the man. 

Suddenly her attention was shifted as slow clapping sounds came from the big tent. Captain slowly revealed himself while looking very entertained. “You’re not farmers. You are bandits!” Ashe shouted and aimed towards the captain. 

“Step closer and I will kill you!” she shouted while constantly glancing at her sides. She was completely exposed here.

Captain’s facial expression slowly changed into disgust. “Have some manners… you little bitch!” he spat with anger. His words shocked the archer as she was not expecting to hear something like that in his situation.

As if reading her mind - “Before you do something stupid...” he said and with a small motion of his hand several pirates came out of their covers. Panic was setting in - she was heavily outnumbered. Looking behind even the path she came from was now blocked by 4 massive fur coated brutes with horrific grins on their faces.

“You arrive into our territory and that’s how you behave?” he said while pointing towards the man she aimed at before. Taking a quick glimpse she noticed that all the concern in his face was completely washed away. He must have faked it before.

Taking a deep breath she spoke - “I’m on a diplomatic mission and I need people to support my cause.” Captain started to chuckle and everyone else followed. 

“Is that now?” Captain smirked and moved a bit closer to which Ashe immediately readied her bow. 

“Put that bow away now... or I will order my men to kill you instantly!” he shouted. Ashe with great hesitation ended up lowering it. 

“That’s my girl.” Smiled the captain. “I’m not your girl! I’m Ashe, the leader of the Avarosa tribe! And you will pay for your crimes!” she shouted back at him. 

Captain rolled his eyes. “You’re in no position to make orders here.” He said and carefully gestured to his men to advance on her.

“At first I thought that we would have some fun with you and then let you be, maybe even leaving you with a small parting gift of an expensive jewelry” he said while crossing his arms.

“But now it seems that you need to learn some respect and have your attitude fixed.” Ashe was uneasy she knew where this was going. “You will die before anyone touches me...” she spoke insecurely. 

“Not likely.” he responded with a grin. “I will enjoy every single minute of fucking your cunt…” he moved closer with lust in his eyes. 

“You will bear children for me ...” he grinned. Ashe felt like she was going to vomit. “Once I get bored of you, then I will leave you to my men to use you as they please...” Ashe was almost shaking, adrenaline was filling her body. “You will be chained down in our ship and everyone will have a go at you whenever they want. Eventually if none of the crew members are gonna be able to get it up for you, only then we will slit your throat and feed you to the sharks!” shouted the captain. “Although looking at this fine piece of body here... I think sharks won’t be of your concern. Don’t you agree fellas?!” Everyone cheered in ovation. 

In lightning speed Ashe fired at the Captain, his own reaction speed barely saving him from a lethal hit, however the arrow still pierced his shoulder.

Horde of angry roars surrounded Ashe as pirates were running to her. After a quick roll forward she fired a volley of arrows - 3 pirates instantly dead as it pierced through their bodies.   
In a glimpse of an eye she saw an incoming sword, ducking right at the last moment avoiding the blade and immediately kicked the attacker in his chest making him stumble backwards.

They were too many. Noticing possible exit she quickly fired another round of arrows. 4 men collapsed in front of her, giving the option to run out of the circle. 

“Catch that bitch...”grunted the captain as 2 crew members helped him sit up while attending to his wound.

Heart was beating in her throat. She ran past several tents while looking for a place to hide. It was of no use as raiders were close behind her, shouting multiple insulting remarks and threats of how they're gonna take her. 

Making a sharp turn she ran back, surprising one of the bandits as she impaled him with a sharp ice spike coming right out of her bow and right through his neck. His crew released another wave of shouts and threats behind her, when they passed the now convulsing man in the snow, rapidly bleeding out.

Ashe kept running. Taking a quick glance behind, the angry mob was still close-by, she had to think of something else. As she turned her head forward her vision got obstructed by something big, closely followed by intense dull pain. 

Everything happened in slow-motion. Sudden pain in her head and then view of the clear sky as she felt like her body was denying gravity. Afterwards another dull pain on her back as the air got pushed out of her lungs by heavily colliding with the ground. 

Eyes were open, she could barely inhale and vision was starting to get blurry. Last thing she saw was a massive brute shaking his fist in the air and several footsteps stopping right behind her, followed by triumphant cheers. 

Observing the situation from above as the seemingly unconscious woman was picked up and her body dragged to the cave, it was time for a change of plans. Teemo locked and loaded his rifle - “It’s on” distorted voice stated before the little assassin disappeared from sight.

Headache was simply unbearable, shifting herself to the side a quick conclusion was made. Rattling of chains echoed in the dim lit cave as Ashe tried to move. “What the...” she weakly whispered as her senses slowly came back to her. 

Memories with lightspeed returned to her brain, playing out the previous scenarios what led her to this point. Panic settled in and Ashe started pulling and twisting her limbs but for no effect. Her wrists and ankles in iron cuffs that had been connected to the cave wall. She was in a standing position with arms above her head and legs slightly spread. 

Ashe groaned in pain as her sore wrists reminded her of their treatment. While being out her whole body weight must have been hanging on them, causing a very unpleasant soreness.

She jerked again. Both her arms and legs could be extended only by a foot from the wall. She had to remain standing otherwise her wrists will get to suffer again.

“Wakey… wakey… are we?” a husky voice appeared. Ashe turned her head towards the cave entrance as a big and muscular brute slowly made his way towards her. Eyes widened as the memory of him knocking her out came to her.

As if reading her thoughts - “Ah yes… remember me?” pulling higher his sleeve and showing his fist he continued to come closer. “I gotta admit. You have a pretty thick skull.” he chuckled and leaned against the same wall she was chained to.

Ashe looked down, at least her clothes were still on. Something positive in this whole horrendous situation. The brute came even closer, stopping right in front of her. 

“You know… you did quite a number on the captain...” leaning closer he inhaled her neck. “Get off me you dirty pig!” Ashe immediately protested, attempting to headbutt him but chains halted her movement.

Her reaction only amused the man more. “I like them feisty...” he whispered and roughly grasped her mouth with his hand. Ashe groaned in pain as muffled sounds came out of her. 

“Shh...” he whispered to her while maintaining the pressure. “No one yet knows that you’re awake. You don’t want to ruin this moment for us, don’t you?.” While his right hand held her mouth shut his other one started exploring her body.

Muffled screams echoed in the cave as the brute was groping her breasts through the fabric. “Damn nice...” he whispered lustly as his hand started tracing downwards. Screams turned into whimpers as his hand reached her waist. “Shut up will ya?!” he shouted in her face.

“You want others to join the fun already?” Ashe shook her head to which the brute nodded and more firmly pressed his palm against her mouth. “Then shut the fuck up… and don’t struggle” his words mixed with sexual desire as his hand went lower. 

Ashe tensed as his fingers made contact with her exposed skin. She was breathing raggedly as his hand squeezed her rear. “So nice and firm...” he mumbled to himself while kneading and groping her ample butt. She pictured herself somewhere else far away, that was her method of coping with this situation.

Her meditation session was cut short as she felt his hand between legs. Ashe started to struggle as his hand was sliding up and down underneath her skirt. Dangerously close to her most sacred place. 

As if catching up on her agony the brute roughly grasped her covered pussy, a shockwave of humiliation washed through her body. “You naughty bitch… already wet for me huh?” he smirked while his hand was roughly groping her between the legs.

Tears ran down her eyes of the hopeless situation she was in. Deep down she knew how this is going to play out. Even if somehow she would manage to survive her mind might never be able to recover from it. 

Ashe has never been in this situation before. She is a fighter, an outstanding archer. With her legendary bow she is practically undefeatable. Never in her life she had felt this powerless and doomed. 

Slowly the realism of the situation seeped in and her mind was slowly sending her away. The captors sexual commentaries became more distant as her panties were pulled lower.

Biting her lip in sudden intrusion of her body and then the disappointment in her captors voice realizing that she wasn’t wet, but the damp state of her underwear was due to temperature difference and sweat instead.

“Whatever… I will make you wet on my own.” grunted the brute while forcing his finger inside her dry passage. Meanwhile Ashe was looking away from the scene with complete emptiness in her eyes. Chains rattling as soreness between her legs was growing.

As quickly as the assault started it suddenly ended. Ashe’s mind started to return as she felt the soreness going away and her skirt getting fixed, concealing the underwear.

“Help! Heeelp...” someone shouted as frantic steps were audible coming closer. Ashe was still drifting between both worlds, although managed to eavesdrop on what was happening. 

“Ey, what’s going on?” the brute that was abusing her asked. The pirate that arrived was visibly out of breath and his eyes looked beyond frightened. “S..something is happening...” he hyperventilated. 

The abuser stepped away from his chained hostage. “What is happening? Speak normal language for fucks sake!” he shouted in fury. Being interrupted from much more pleasant activities it really got on his nerves.

“Everyone is dropping dead, it's like...” the pirate was not able to finish his sentence before collapsing to the cave floor. The abuser immediately ran towards his fallen mate.

Crouching down he noticed a dart sticking out of his neck - “What the actual fu...” pirate looked up, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Something very short, but human-like was slowly marching towards him. It was clad in some kind of white suit and wore a gas mask. In his hands a miniature rifle.

“Wha… is that your doing?!” shouted the pirate. Their size difference had to be comical. The human was built like a tank, at height of 193cm(6’3) and pure muscle while the little assassin was merely 81cm(2’8). 

Teemo halted its movement just about 5 meters away from the pirate. “All your crew-members are dead. I suggest you cooperate or you will experience the same fate” serious and distorted voice spoke. 

The pirate’s brain froze. He was trying to compute everything that the thing was saying and whether or not to even believe his words.

“I don’t think so… you little shit!” shouted the pirate and immediately rushed towards the intruder. In lightning speed Teemo aimed his rifle towards the pirate and fired away. 

“Aghhh!!! Fuck!!!” shouted the sailor as the dart hit him straight in the eye. He stumbled on place a bit then let out another deafening scream as he pulled the dart out.

“You’re so dead you little fuck!” he shouted and tried to kick the assaulter, but Teemo was faster and with amazing acrobatic skills dodged his attempt. 

Meanwhile Ashe was having a front row seat to all of this unfolding. Similarly to the pirate she was trying to understand who that little creature was. 

Human was starting to breathe rapidly, something was happening to him. He turned around to watch where the thing went. His vision was becoming unclear and a strong headache came onto him that only became more intense by seconds.

Finally being able to determine the shape of the creature he slowly stumbled towards it. “I… will… skin” was his final words before he dropped to his knees. As if adding insult to injury - Teemo walked up to him.

While on his knees he was still much taller than his attacker - “I don’t like being insulted” he replied in a monotone tone. 

Ashe gasped in shock as she saw the creature pulling out a knife and with intense brutality stabbing the pirate in his other eye. Small burst of blood escaped the wound as the knife was removed and then pushed the pirate, making him fall backwards. He was dead instantly.

A complete silence spread in the cave besides the rapid breathing of the hostage. Teemo cleaned off the bloody knife and put it back into his boot. Then he finally turned towards the chained woman.

She was also much taller than him in comparison, being at 175cm(5’9) she had a slender, yet fit body. Due to rough climate and constant running her thighs were especially trained and toned. Strong arms and shoulders result of constant shooting with the bow. Her whole body was fit.

“Please… please don’t hurt me” she begged. To which Teemo removed his mask. Ashe’s eyes went wide. She did not expect him to look like that. His face was all furry, he almost looked like a fur ball of some sort. 

His surprisingly cute features made her forget the seriousness of the situation and Teemo noticed that. Making a grunt of disapproval he spoke. “What’s your name human?” he spoke almost with no emotion whatsoever. 

Ashe was taken aback by his straightforward mention of her race. “I’m Ashe. The leader of the Avarosa tribe” she spoke. Teemo observed her chained form. A familiar urge was starting to appear again and this time it grew faster. Shaking his head clear he replied - “Yes. I’ve heard of you frost archer” he stated while checking out the cave for any hidden goods.

Ashe followed his movement. “That over there is my bow” she pointed with her head towards the dark corner. Teemo looked at her direction and followed the clues. In a few moments the little assassin pulled it out and brought it a bit closer to her.

Bow was gigantic in comparison, he definitely wouldn’t be able to use it. “Very interesting weapon” he observed it. 

“Please release me. I know you came for different reasons” Ashe spoke with a hope in her voice. Teemo’s thoughts were interrupted and he looked at the frost archer. 

“About that...” he spoke and put the bow away, then approached the chained woman. Upon realizing the height and position of the assassin it made her uncomfortable. He could almost see under her skirt. 

“I will set you free if you do one thing for me” Ashe felt like rock just got removed from her chest. Suddenly all the pain and humiliation got washed away. “Avarosa be praised...” she spoke with tears of happiness in her eyes.

“Whatever you wish,” she continued. To which Teemo chuckled - “I want to see you naked.” he stated and Ashe’s happiness quickly turned into confusion and terror. She started shaking her head. “I can’t do it… you can’t ask me for that...” she silently whispered. 

Teemo lifted his eyebrow. Suddenly another surge of lust and anger took him over. “By all means! Stay chained here, I will make sure that someone finds you and unchains you… before they have gotten their way with you” Ashe’s mind went through the already familiar terror and she swallowed.

“Fine...” she spoke silently. Teemo pretended as if he didn’t hear - “Louder please!” he increased his voice. “I’ll do it!” Ashe shouted back, earning an approving nod from the little yordle he went to the corpse and checked its pockets.

As expected the keys to her cuffs were there. Picking them up he went to the chained woman and quickly unlocked her ankles. 

‘Wrists will be a problem’ he thought while looking upwards. Scratching his head - “I need to climb you” he spoke, causing Ashe to blink in confusion. Looking down at the little assassin - “I’m sorry?” she responded, making Teemo groan. 

“I’m short, ok?! I can’t reach your wrists...” Ashe instantly understood his issue and nodded. With a quick jump he hugged her waist and slowly urged himself higher. 

Ashe was close to blushing, it was beyond embarrassing and weird. Looking sideways she felt his suit pressing against her face. Few clicking noises and her hands were free. 

Jumping off in a moment Teemo picked up his rifle. Ashe used the opportunity to rub her sore wrists, they hurt badly. As she started to reach for her bow on the floor, a sudden whistle stopped her in place.

Taking a glance at the Teemo she saw his rifle directly pointed at her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked in surprise. Teemo tapped finger on his furry head. “Do you really take me for an idiot, woman?” He spoke with a stern and serious tone. “Step away from the bow, now!” he commanded. 

Ashe gulped and with raised hands slowly did as she was told to. “You won’t be taking your weapon before you do your part of the deal. Otherwise what guarantee I have that you won’t try to escape or even attack me?” Teemo spoke while holding a precise aim at her chest.

Ashe shook her head. “No… I’m a woman of my word I wouldn’t have tried any...'' before she could finish Teemo interrupted - “Cut the crap! I don’t trust you! Now...” he pointed at the empty place on the ground - “Sit down and remove your clothes.” 

After a moment of hesitation Ashe followed his command. While closely observing the little yordle in front of her she slowly sat down on her legs. Teemo’s urge was increasing, being in command and ordering around this Freljord beauty was giving him a bigger thrill than what he had done to Katarina.

“Show me your breasts.” he pointed the gun towards her chest area. Ashe deeply exhaled. Her hands reluctantly went up to her shoulders and slowly pushed the dress downwards. 

Teemo’s eyes went wide and another spark of lust clouded his mind as her ample, pearl white boobs were revealed. Ashe was too embarrassed instead she looked sideways. Meanwhile Teemo felt his erection growing. Her boobs were absolutely gorgeous, light pink nipples just inviting him to have a taste and perhaps even more. When it came to size he was convinced that even though Katarina was packing a very nice bust, Ashe’s boobs had to be bigger.

“Are you done yet?” Ashe stammered out, interrupting Teemo’s fantasy. Fixing his posture and the aim of the rifle he responded - “Spread your legs now.” he commanded. Ashe covered her breasts, but didn’t move afterwards.

“Spread your legs woman!” He shouted to which Ashe finally looked him in the eyes. “Why are you doing this? Please… ” she begged. Teemo was losing patience. Her hurt jumped as his rifle went off just barely missing her neck. 

“Next time it will not miss...” he responded in a low and almost growling voice. Making eye contact with him once more she slowly nodded and with shaky hands moved them behind her to lean on her elbows. After a short moment of hesitation she finally parted her legs.

Teemo’s heart skipped a beat as everything underneath her white and golden skirt was on full display in front of him. Ashe immediately averted her sight, not being able to look at his intrigued expression while being in such an uncomfortable and shameful position.

With her thick thighs parted he saw her white colored panties. They tightly covered her mound, leaving little for imagination. Gulping down saliva in excitement he slowly came closer. 

Stopping so close-by that if he reached for her he would be able to touch. “What are you doing?” Ashe felt panic rising as she saw the little yordle standing between her spread legs.

“Shut up will you?!” Teemo responded with anger and annoyance in his tone. “I want to see it closer, that’s all...” he responded with his eyes still fixated on the treasure beneath. Hearing Ashe exhale he continued - “Push them aside...” he barely got the words out. His brain was swimming in lust.

Ashe hesitated again, but remembering how it could end eventually gave in. After a deep breath she slowly laid down on her back. With him still between her parted legs her hands went down to her skirt.

Teemo gulped as her hands gently pushed the fabric to the side. Tight and pink slit got revealed almost at his face. Biggest difference that he already noticed was that unlike Katarina she had a nice patch of white hair down there, exactly matching her head. Her lips looked a bit different, more narrow which could be the cause of low temperature. Nevertheless his mind was overwhelmed. 

Meanwhile Ashe kept holding the fabric aside. Face almost red from the compromising position she was in. In her mind this was still a better scenario than being gang-raped by 20+ men just to be killed in the end so with that calming her mind it was much easier to bear this.

Her thoughts got interrupted as she started to feel something warm at her entrance. “What the hell?!” she shouted and rapidly pushed herself away. 

Teemo’s mouth was slightly open. He was about to lick her. “There was no deal about touching!” she shouted in panic with legs firmly closed. 

It made Teemo groan and once more he aimed his rifle at her - “Do what I say or I will kill you…” Ashe had no choice. She had to come up with some kind of plan. 

To Teemo’s surprise her facial expression became unreadable and emotionless. Without saying a word she laid back down. He was mind boggled as this time she spread her legs even further apart and with her fingers pulling the vaginal lips open.

Teemo had no idea what was going on. Out of blue she was acting like a complete slut by fully presenting herself to him. Filled with lust he immediately pressed his face against her open pussy.

Ashe slightly jerked upon contact but remained calm. Tongue immediately went inside trying to retrieve as much of her taste as possible. Her breathing became heavy but steady. With closed eyes she kept biting on her lip in an attempt to keep herself under control.

It didn’t feel good at all, if anything it felt like the yordle was just trying to sate his perverted urges. Ashe groaned slightly as his tongue got too harsh on her clit doing a sharp pain. 

Anger and humiliation slowly started to overwhelm her. She just had to hold on a bit longer for his guard to be completely down. Ever so slowly and unnoticeably she started to retract her hands from her opening as the yordle’s hairy face was firmly pressed against her lips while eating her out.

Putting her palms on both sides of her head she concentrated. Meanwhile Teemo’s mind was completely clouded by the taste and smell of her vagina. His brain was on fire and he couldn’t think straight anymore. Her rich, primal, musky aroma peaked his lust.

With a mouthful of her taste he let out an animalistic grunt. Ashe’s heart jumped. It was almost the time. Blunt sound of the rifle hitting the floor closely followed by the sound of belt buckle was her signal.

Just as she felt something warm and firm pressing against her wet slit she moved at a lightning speed and jumped right back up. Everything happened so fast. 

Next thing that Teemo saw was a giant, golden, metal plated boot colliding with his face, sending him flying across the cave and crashing against the wall. 

Ashe’s heartbeat was insane, she quickly ran to pick up her bow. Searching nearby she caught a glimpse of her arrows as well. In a second she loaded one in her weapon but just as she was about to turn and face the little pervert, she grunted in pain. 

Looking downwards at her thigh there was the all too familiar dart sticking out of her. Her sight travelled further, seeing Teemo laying on the floor, spitting out blood with a rifle in his hands.

“You… fucking… bitch...” he groaned in pain while using his rifle as leverage to stand up. Meanwhile Ashe started to feel weird. There was no time to waste anymore, she had to act quick.

She weakly raised the bow towards her target and fired a shot. Arrow dropped on the ground just a couple of feet away from her. Ashe looked at her hand in horror. She had almost no drawing power left.

“What did you do to me…?” she stammered, feeling that her legs were giving out. Spitting out more blood he replied - “Special mixture for you...” he grunted and limped a bit closer.

Noticing her concern he laughed while holding his hurting stomach - “It’s not the same one that killed the pirates… but after I’m done with you… You will wish it was...” an evil grin appeared on his furry face.

Ashe collapsed. First on her knees then on the side. “I… I can’t move...” she panicked.

Teemo approached her face to look into her eyes. “Damn right you can’t… and the best part?” he said to her while leaning closer. “You will feel EVERYTHING” he screamed the last part in her face and started laughing maniacally. 

Tears started to run down her face as Teemo proved his point by poking her body in various places. Her thigh, by removing the dart, face, stomach, even slapping her head. It felt like everything was normal, however she couldn’t move her limbs at all.

“Ah… I love this part...” Teemo said with deep satisfaction while roughly pushing the archer on her back. “Please… don’t...” she begged as Teemo was moving her legs apart.

“Please stop, I’m sorry!” she shouted in desperation as her panties were pulled aside once more. “I know you are” he replied with smugness while rubbing his already painfully erected dick against her damp slit. Ashe started to whimper as she felt her folds being parted.  
“Oh… fuck...” Teemo moaned as his dick fully slid inside. To her surprise it didn’t hurt as much as she had expected. His previous activities of eating her out had made her insides more slippery and his equipment definitely wasn’t among the big ones. 

The same however couldn’t be said about her mental state. Her body, despite being forcibly taken, felt tolerable in comparison to her spirit and pride. Ashe was sinking in the sea of humiliation and shame as the little yordle continued to abuse her. She was a leader and a hero to the Avarosa clan, the one and only who was meant to unite the Freljord under one banner to stand against the foes of the outer world.

Ashe wasn’t known for her ego, but this truly hurt her. Being reduced to nothing but a fuck-meat to some perverted yordle whos size and appearance could easily be mistaken by a 5 year old human child.

Meanwhile Teemo was swimming in pleasure. His dick recklessly plowing the frost archers vagina, facing no obstacles whatsoever. Groaning in carnal pleasure as her silky smooth walls wrapped gently around his invading member, Ashe closed her teary eyes and tried her best to send herself away. ‘It’s just a bad dream… just a dream....’ she kept chanting in her mind. Constant feeling of her vagina being penetrated, loud moans and grunts made the task almost impossible.

Noticing the sudden silence Teemo pinched her clit, causing the archer to scream in pain - “What’s the matter..?” he grunted while increasing the intensity of his thrusts, “You were so talkative… before… aah...” he moaned as another surge of pleasure arrived from his dick. 

“Go to hell...” Ashe whispered, barely holding in the cry. Her response made Teemo halt and he pulled out from her freshly fucked hole. Coming around he stopped just before her face. Ashe saw his erected dick and vibed in disgust. 

Teemo pushed his cock against her cheeks making her groan in displeasure as it left trails of wetness on her skin. “Who would have thought that someone so powerful like you would be reduced to this?” he smirked while enjoying Ashe’s agony. 

“Is that what you are doing huh?” she spoke with hate in her words. Looking straight into his eyes - “Raping human women when they cannot fight back?” she continued. Teemo smirked and leaned closer to her ear. 

“As a matter of fact I do, gotta say you people could be tighter for my tastes” Teemo giggled causing Ashe to burst out in laughter.

“Tighter? Your prick is so small that I feel like being fucked by an infant!” The line wiped all the smugness from his face. 

*smack* Ashe grunted as he slapped her across the face. “You will respect me!” he shouted and went back between her legs. 

Not knowing what to expect Ashe suddenly screamed in pain. Intense soreness radiated from her vagina as something much larger was being pushed inside. “Nooo!!! Stop!!!” she shouted, almost losing her voice as Teemo was using his whole hand while ravaging her tight opening. 

“Is this small now, bitch?” He grunted as his hand was going in up to the elbow while slowly getting soaked in her juices. Each thrust reached her cervix, causing her intense pain and soreness.

As she was starting to gag on her own saliva he finally pulled out. Her pussy looked redder than before and her violated entry was stretched and gaping. 

Rapid breathing echoed in the room as she was in the middle of a shock. Noticing that he might have gone a bit too far Teemo went up to his backpack and started digging.

Ashe wasn’t saying a word, just staring at the ceiling her mind was completely blank. Her pussy was on fire. 

Her body twitched as something cold started to drop on her crotch. “Healing potion...” Teemo responded and gathered some on his fingers. Ashe hissed as the sore pussy was penetrated once more. This time not for long as the invasion was soon over and her body was becoming warmer.

She couldn’t believe how all the soreness rapidly disappeared. After 20 seconds she felt like nothing had happened to her. 

“Now with that out of the way...” he assumed the position. “Don’t piss me off ever again...” he said and pushed.

Ashe gasped as his dick once more went inside. Parting the lips and sliding deeper into her tunnel. The pain from before was gone completely, but the humiliation remained.

At this point she was begging for him to end sooner. This nightmare was too much for her to bear. 

Meanwhile Teemo was in an endless state of ecstasy as her welcoming pussy was servicing his yordle prick. The warmth, moistness and silky texture was the holy trinity of his pleasure.

If there was one single thing Ashe could admire about the little shit bag it was his stamina. She could swear it was like 15 minutes without a break of him pounding her. 

It was embarrassing to her that due to intense and long intercourse her body had started producing fluids, causing her vagina to remain smooth and accessible.   
Teemo’s peak was approaching. Little yordle increased the speed as his dick started to expand inside her tight walls. Barely audible moans escaped Ashe’s lips as it actually started to feel good for her, but quickly her mood switched to horror as she felt something warm pouring inside of her.

Teemo was gasping for air as he had collapsed on her waist. His dick still inside, occasionally releasing more cum with each wave of pulsation. Her chest was lifting fast as her mind was trying to comprehend what happened.

After regaining some breath the yordle slowly pulled out. Admiring the sight as his cum was running down her lips staining the backside of her dress and the ground. 

Gathering his footing he got up to her head. Ashe’s stare was right at the ceiling, she didn’t say a word or move upon hearing Teemo’s approach.

“Sorry about the dress” Teemo chuckled while wiping his dick against her still clothed chest. “That reminds me...” he continued and pulled down her dress, revealing her breasts once more.

Ashe finally blinked and hissed in pain as Teemo started sucking her nipple. While his mouth was occupied with one breast the other one received attention from his small hands as he kept kneading and groping the ample flesh.

After a minute of abusing her chest he finally looked down at her - “Don’t be so sad. What happens - happens” he said and went back to dress himself. As he finished with cleaning himself and putting on the suit he approached her once more.

“I know you probably want to see me dead or what not. But keep in mind one important thing.” he said and sat very close to her head leaning over - “Because of me you escaped much worse fate and sometimes you need to get burned in life to avoid hell pit” tapping her gently on shoulder he walked away.

Ashe felt as her legs were being pushed closer together, concealing her defilement and mess. Soon enough her bow was put next to her alongside the quiver with arrows. 

“I will be on my way sweetheart.” he said and picked up his backpack. Turning back at her - “Oh yes, completely forgot.” he cracked a laugh and quickly took out another potion.

Approaching her face she looked at him in the eyes and quickly turned her head away. Teemo groaned. “It’s an antidote… otherwise you could remain like this for days and who knows what kind of creatures lurk here...” he responded to which Ashe turned her head back to look at him.

Teemo rolled his eyes - “Don’t you think that if I intended to kill you I would just slit your throat?” he spoke irritated. He had a point. Ashe saw with her own eyes how mercilessly he killed the pirate - pushing his knife straight through his eye-socket. 

Her mouth parted and Teemo gently poured the liquid in. Making sure she is not gonna choke he carefully emptied the vial and threw the bottle away.

“It works fast so I better go.” he smirked and quickly marched to the exit. “Oh and by the way. Consider all the gold and jewels in this settlement yours to keep! Consider it a gift!” his voice echoed in the cave before disappearing completely.

For 5 more minutes Ashe simply laid there. Her brain was mixed with emotions. Despite the horrible thing she went through, there was no denial. ‘That little piece of shit was right’ she thought. And randomly moved her arm. Noticing that her body was fully functional again she slowly sat up.

She had to focus on the positives. She was alive and well… 20 men didn’t go through her. Those were the only calming factors she was feeling. Taking a deep breath she stood up. Her attire was a mess and some liquids were still leaking out of her. Reaching the slowly rotting corpse of the bandit she ripped away some of the fabric to clean herself. 

After it was done she fixed her attire by putting her panties back in place and pulled up her dress to conceal her exposed breasts. Picking up her weapon she exited the cave.

Winds were howling in her face as she witnessed the massacre unfolding in front of her. She saw the corpses of men who she herself had killed while running away, however there were many others that Teemo had killed. It looked like a mass-graveyard. 

Moving to the side she explored another cave which left her stunned. It was filled with piles of various riches and weapons. 

She finally found the bright side in all of this ‘This will definitely be more than enough to make my clan stronger and gain new followers’ she thought and looked at the sky.

“Avarosa be praised...” she whispered.


	4. Sona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sona Buvelle has been invited by Prince himself to perform in the capital of Demacia. Meanwhile Teemo is also having business in Demacia's capital. With a very special target in his mind.

Sona (default appearance)

The Great City of Demacia was truly an outstanding sight to uphold. Gigantic sized monoliths and statues across the city built from pearl white stone bricks that reflected sunlight made her gasp in amazement. Sona Buvelle was her name as with excitement the young woman walked through the busy city. 

There were many places to observe and she wasn’t even sure if she would have time to look at them all. The Hall of Valor, where fallen demacian warriors were remembered for their sacrifice. The Temple of the Lightbringers and The Great Plaza of Demacia City, where its rulers got appointed following the enormous masses of cheers by the people attending the event. 

Her trip would end in another location of huge importance - The Citadel of Dawn, Palace of Jarvan III. She was understandably nervous but excited upon receiving the invitation from the upcoming king - the heir of Jarvan III to come and perform her arts to the royalties and the local folk as well.

Sona’s fame preceded her as she was known for her magically soothing etwahl playing skills. There were not many artists who were playing on this ancient instrument, but those who did didn’t come even close to the skills Sona possessed. There was something magical in her performances that left the crowds craving more and the ability of her music to calm their bodies and relax their mind was on par with a drug that people couldn’t stop wanting more.

Gathering her royal blue colored dress she started to climb the seemingly endless stairs leading to the palace. Her instrument alongside her belongings had already been delivered to her reserved chambers in the palace so she wouldn’t have to be buried in bags while exploring the city.

With cheeks slightly flushed and breathing ragged she finally managed to get to the top. Noticing her state a guard immediately walked up to her - “I’m sorry miss, are you alright?” he asked and Sona simply nodded and pointed towards the gorgeous ornamented white doors. 

“I’m sorry miss, but the palace is closed at the moment in the preparation of the event” the guard responded, causing Sona to roll her eyes. She rapidly started to show off her hands, making weird shapes and combinations in an attempt to explain the situation.

Meanwhile, the guard stared at her hands not understanding what was going on. Luckily for both of them the massive doors got unlocked and started to slide open. 

“You buffoon… let this woman in right now!” a heavily armored man marched out of the castle causing the guard to immediately fix his stance. 

Armored man immediately went up to the Sona and took her hand to kiss it. “Miss Buvelle… I sincerely apologise for this misunderstanding” giving an irritated stare to his fellow soldier. As he gently led the woman in. “Do you have any idea who she is? She is Sona Buvelle, the artist who Prince Jarvan IV invited personally to perform tonight, I thought you were briefed on today's proceedings?!” Xin Zhao lectured the man who was clearly being in heavy distress right now.  
“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again!” he shouted back to which his superior nodded. “Good. I know it won’t” nodding with respect he quickly followed Sona who was beginning to admire the view of the palace’s main corridor. 

“I apologise, I didn’t have enough time to introduce myself properly...” he spoke and bowed respectively, switching Sona’s attention to him. “My name is Xin Zhao, I am the Captain of Prince’s royal guard unit.” Relief and understanding flourished on the young maidens face as she immediately started to move her hands, but the Captain gently touched them, causing her to stop.

“It’s alright miss, I’ve been informed that you are mute, but unfortunately I don’t know the sign language so for now just follow me so I can lead you to your chambers. All your belongings have been transported there already and right away I will send you a person who will be able to communicate with you, will that be ok with you?” Sona immediately nodded and a smile appeared on her face.

“Good.” smiled Xin Zhao and both proceeded along the corridor.

Marketplace 

Mumbles and whispers echoed behind the creature as it moved through the busy and loud market. 

Fast paced steps leaving small boot prints in the sand as the short assassin marched forward. 

“Freaking humans...” he mumbled as more staring followed his small form. Demacians had heard about different races in Runeterra, but seeing yordle up close was truly weird. They were extremely rare on their own and to have one march through one of the busiest cities in the whole Runeterra was beyond unorthodox. 

Not paying attention to the impolite humans and their chatter, Teemo turned towards a small alleyway and disappeared into the darkness. Putting down his compact backpack he fished out a small picture. A beautiful young woman with an instrument and a warm smile on her face. “The Maven of Strings, we shall meet soon.” a grin spread on his furry face as the picture was stuffed back into the bag and the silent assassin disappeared.

Castle (royal guest chambers)

Her wavy blue hair was completely gorgeous. With a slow and steady hand Sona brushed them while smiling in satisfaction. She had taken a quick bath and now were sitting wrapped in a towel in front of a mirror while attending her hair and admiring her beauty. 

Sona wasn’t a narcissist, but it wasn’t often she had access to properly see herself in the mirror. Constant travelling and performing was tiring for her but it was the life she had chosen. Being able to perform and make common people happy with her musical performances was simply priceless.

Taking a quick glance at the doorway she stood up and checked the door handle to make sure the doors were properly locked. After confirming it being the case she returned to the tall mirror in the corner and slowly unwrapped the towel.

Innocent shyness creeped into her head as the towel had dropped on the floor and Sona was now standing completely bare for the world to see. Despite her age of just 20 years she was gifted with an insanely large bust. Shyly cupping her tits, her hands were barely able to hold them. They had to be a solid F cup at least as she gently squeezed them to examine in front of the mirror. 

What made the whole situation even more ridiculous was that she wasn’t that tall, being only at 168cm(5’6) and at 70kg she was a bit more curvy than an ordinary farm girl would have been, however no one could deny that huge chunk of that weight came indeed from her boobs.

Taking a glance lower she saw her gorgeous looking bush, matching her hair color, but being in a hint of lighter tone she was completely natural down in her nether region. While growing up Sona wasn’t particularly interested in guys as most of her time was spent playing various instruments, eventually ending up with etwahl and mastering it. 

However there was no trouble in her mind to recognize her assets and understand that her body would be deemed attractive to most men if not all of them.

Sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as she rushed to cover herself with the towel. “Miss Sona, the show is about to start in 30 minutes, just wanted to make sure you are not late.” 

Letting out a groan she sat on the bed and fell on the back while stretching her body, it was time to perform.

Castle (The Throne Room)

Round of applause followed her elegant movement as the young, blue haired maiden approached her instrument that was already put in the center of the make-shift stage facing the royalties and the highest of the society. 

Her royal, long blue dress flowed on her magnificent form as she came to the stop and gracefully sat down in preparation to play. Making a quick glance forward her eyes were met with an excited Prince and his mistress, next to them famous characters like Garen and Luxanna the Crownguards were also attending. Behind them the already familiar face of Xin Zhao, guarding the royalties to make sure that there would be no surprises. 

Underneath at least 100 men and women dressed in seemingly fancy evening gowns and suits, indicating their wealth and or importance to the Demacia and the royal family. But it wasn’t arrogance or pride that was shimmering on their faces - a genuine anticipation and excitement to see the famous artist perform in front of their eyes. Sona had no issue with it, this kind of crowd deserved to fully enjoy her breathtaking etwahl playing skills.

And so it started…

Fingers lightly floated over the strings, creating an aura of elegance around the artist and her instrument. A light touch and indescribable melody ringed through the audience's ears, followed by audible gasps and cheers as her hands moved around the instrument, creating unique and amazing sequences of sounds that left even the royal family stunned.

Luxanna was visibly blushing with hand in front of her mouth as her sorceress's mind attempted to comprehend how this melody flowed through her body. Men in the royal family held themselves more professionally, doing their best to not show too much excitement as it would be deemed unorthodox, however their hearts were pumping with increased intensity as they were also taken by the magical sounds and melody produced by this Maven of Strings.

The performance went on for about 30 minutes, half way through the crowd was already hypnotized and collectively danced in the rhythm as absolute euphoria was flowing through their systems. 

By the time the performance ended the crowd had completely melted. It started with the prince himself who stood up from his throne and started to applaud loudly, closely followed by the rest of royalties and the crowd. Sona was blushing and stood up just to respectively bow to the prince and the audience.

Loud clapping was replaced by cheers of happiness and approval as everyone was feeling ecstatic. Their minds still didn’t have time to properly recover from such a masterpiece, but their bodies felt pleased beyond belief. 

Giving a heartfelt goodbye Sona left the stage. She was immediately met with her personal interpreter whose face was glowing in happiness.

“Sona… you are simply outstanding… there is truly something magical about you!” she spoke, barely holding her excitement. The comment made Sona blush even more - “You flatter me, I’m just trying to deliver the best performance I can.” Sona responded in sign language.

Interpreter chuckled - “No girl, you are truly special. But I won’t keep you any longer. You are probably tired and want some privacy, or perhaps a bath?” Sona quickly nodded to her and both proceeded down the corridor.

“I already had a bath ordered for you and fresh clothes.” Interpreter said as they had arrived at her temporary royal guest apartments. Sona nodded and already opened the door.

“Just knock on the door if you need anything my dear. Guards will be stationed next to you for your security and in case you want something to be done. I will come right away!” she spoke with passion to which Sona simply nodded and gave her a warm smile. 

“Alright. Take your time, tomorrow the royal family will expect you to join them for breakfast. I hope you are not planning to disappear over the night?” interpreter said jokingly to which Sona giggled and shook her head. 

“Not planning to. I will gladly accept this invitation.” She responded with her hands and with a quick nod the interpreter moved away. 

Locking the doors behind her Sona exhaled. Her performance was only 30 minutes long, but the anticipation and nervosity took its toll and now her royal blue dress was uncomfortably clinging on her moist body. 

‘I guess bath it is...’ she thought to herself as she went to the mirror to untie her 2 long braids that she had fixed for the performance, letting her full hair rest on her body freely. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Suddenly an audible crack startled Sona as she quickly turned towards the window. It had sprung open and wind was starting to annoyingly invade her cozy apartment. Opening it completely she leaned forward.

Strong gusts hitting in her face as she observed the view. She was high upon the mountain making the city underneath look insignificant. Not being able to sustain the chilling weather anymore, cold shivers ran through her body as she leaned back and firmly locked the window closed.

As she turned around her face paled. Something, rather someone was in the room with her, looking straight at her. It looked terrifying, clad in some sort of bodysuit and its head was covered with something that could resemble a mask of some sort. 

Sona tried to scream, but due to her curse not even a slightest pitch came out of her mouth. The weird, short creature suddenly started to clap. 

“Very impressive. Very impressive indeed...” it said in a distorted voice as it didn’t move not even an inch. “This won’t be necessary.” it spoke and after a few clicks the mask came off revealing a furry smug face. 

Sona’s facial expression changed from fear to confusion as she stared down at the much shorter humanoid. 

“How impolite from me.” he spoke and bowed to her. “My name is Teemo, at your service...” he mocked the last part. 

Sona had no idea what to do. What was this thing and how did it even get into this room was the only thing in her mind.

“I have to say that your skills are truly amazing. Got me all tickling” he smirked and slowly moved forward.

Sona didn’t know what he meant, but his intentions couldn’t be good, after all he basically invaded her privacy and now was making suspicious advances towards her. Not hesitating anymore she quickly rushed towards the doors.

Teemo exhaled as if predicting her movement - “I wouldn’t do that...” he muttered just before the young woman groaned on the floor as the invisible wire tripped her.

Sona started to cough as the sudden impact on her ribcage resonated through her upper body.

Her vision was quickly obstructed by the little invader. “Listen to me...” he whispered and leaned closer to her face. “I know plenty of things about you, including the fact that you are mute, which is unfortunate, however I have to admit that is very beneficial for my intentions” he smirked and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

Dread filled her eyes as she groaned in pain, got to her knees and started crawling towards the door. Her dress somewhat mitigated the roughness of the floor as she came closer to her target.

“It’s pointless...” Teemo groaned as the young woman started to mess with the lock just to realize that it wasn’t opening. “No one is gonna hear you...” Teemo annoyingly phrased as he was filling up his syringe. Meanwhile Sona started pounding on the door with all her might in attempts to have anyone hear her calls for help. “And the guards by this time should be seeing their 2nd dream already...” Teemo continued as he sprayed a bit of liquid out to make sure that there was no air left in the syringe.

Sona’s violent assault on the locked door was interrupted by a sudden bite like pain in her lower thigh, quickly followed by a lukewarm liquid entering her body. She quickly took a glance behind her to see the little invader emptying his syringe in her leg. 

Sona was beyond terrified, survival instinct took over and she quickly turned around in an attempt to fight the yordle. Meanwhile Teemo stepped back slowly as if preparing to duel with an angry bull. 

Starting to feel the effect, as her body became less responsive, she launched herself at the Teemo. 

He was too fast and sidestepped her advance, causing the young woman to stumble and fall chest first on the bed. Sona groaned as her knees absorbed most of the impact, colliding with the cold and firm castle’s floor. 

She tried to lift herself up, just to find out that she couldn’t. Her arms were resting on the bed, however she had no control over them. 

Meanwhile her knees were still outside the bed on the floor as she had bent herself over in her lame attempt of tackling the yordle. 

Teemo observed the view and chuckled maniacally. “Gosh… girl. You do like to make it easy for me don’t you?” he laughed while enjoying the sight. 

Sona’s upper body and her center of mass was firmly laying in the bed as her lower body was outside, still braced on her hurting knees. She had managed to put herself in a very compromising position. 

“I guess it’s time to unwrap the gift, shall we?” she heard him speak behind her back, only making the young woman more terrified.

She felt her dress being lifted up, exposing her thick thighs to her assailant. “Oh my...” Sona felt utterly humiliated as her garment was pushed even higher. Teemo felt himself stiffening, as her huge, round butt was revealed to him.

This woman had the biggest hips he had ever seen. Teemo licked his lips as her casual looking white underwear was the only remaining obstacle in his way.

She couldn’t scream for help or make any sound whatsoever while being in a deep distress.   
Sona twitched in shock upon feeling his face against her tight panties. 

He was hardening rapidly, the soft feeling of her mound and the scent was driving him insane. Every woman was unique, but something was different with this one. Her scent was simply outstanding, the little pervert couldn’t stop inhaling it while pushing and probing his face against her warm, pantyclad pussy.

Sona was crying, it was the only action she was able to do, nothing else she had control over. She was still a virgin and something dreadful creeping into her consciousness said that it’s about to change.

Meanwhile Teemo’s erection had gone from bad to worse, causing him to discard his suit completely to relieve the pressure. Immediately afterwards he started to lick her exposed thighs, causing Sona to weep, he was acting like an animal in heat who only saw her as an sex object, something to climb on, nothing more.

Not being able to hold himself at bay anymore he roughly tore her panties away, causing Sona to groan in sudden pain. 

A loud whistle resonated in the room as Teemo’s eyes laid upon her plump pussy. “Damn… girl...” he lustly whispered as his hand found its way to her bush and started to touch it. “You let yourself go big time...” he huskily said as his levels of adrenaline were peaking.

After having his fun with her pubic hair he leaned to her bare mound and inhaled deeply, she smelled absolutely divine and was ripe for taking. Sona flinched as his tongue roughly parted her labia, sending sandpaper like feelings through her body. 

Her assailant didn’t seem to mind as the moans and groans of his approval kept echoing in the room as his tongue started to dive deeper into her pussy.

Sona’s heart was pounding fast and hard as she was being stripped from her honor and the perverse nature of what was happening to her. 

For at least 5 minutes Teemo feasted on her pussy, making sure that his tongue got everywhere and properly savoured her unique taste. It was time for the main event.

Luckily for her compromising position he was able to properly align himself with her opening. Sona had stopped weeping, instead her stare was empty, mindlessly looking at the bed frame as something warm and solid was pressing against her wet lower lips.

“Aaah… shiiiit...” Teemo grunted as his painful erection started to disappear in her curvy backside. Sona’s heart skipped a beat as her body was being invaded. Even though she was completely drenched in his saliva, it quickly started to become very unpleasant and even painful.

“What the....” Teemo looked down in confusion as his relatively small prick was only half way in, yet he couldn’t go any deeper. Not understanding what it was all about he grabbed her hips and with all his might pushed forward.

High pitched noise came out of Sona’s mouth as a new stream of tears like waterfall escaped her already sore eyes. Her whole body started convulsing as Teemo’s prick overcame the obstacle and fully entered in her depths.

Teemo was in the state of a mix of shock and confusion as his fully erected dick kept pulsating deep into the maven’s vagina. Something warm started to touch the tip of his cock so he quickly pulled out.

“Blood...” he whispered, while observing his still erected dick. His eyes went to her lower lips, that were slightly parted now and few more droplets of the same color landed on her dress next to her feet.

“Holy shit… you were a virgin...” he muttered and shock quickly turned into excitement. Sona was breathing heavily. Her pussy was hurting badly, the sudden loss of her virginity didn’t even register to her yet as it was burning with soreness.

“Now that will be a story to tell! First time with a yordle, Oh my oh my...” he muttered and aligned himself with her opening once more.

“Ready or not, here I go!” just before Sona could understand what he meant another sharp stab landed between her legs. This time Teemo wasn’t holding back. Like an uncaged animal he started pounding the poor girl, using her deflowered hole as his personal fucktoy.

Sona was experiencing an insane amount of pain, her vocal cords would be beyond busy screaming and groaning right now as her already sore vagina was being assaulted so brutally if not for the fact that she was mute.

Instead high pitched sounds came out of her as the bed was starting to rock by the sheer intensity of his thrusts. At first Teemo groaned in slight discomfort as her passage was quite dry to start with, however his saliva and now the remaining of the blood in her tunnel provided the very needed lubrication for him to maintain his demonic assault.

Sona closed her eyes as his hands gripped her hips harder just to use as leverage to pound into her more and more. Thankfully to her he wasn’t as big as humans, otherwise her vagina could have been literally torn apart, however even this size made sure that her whole experience was filled with constant pain and soreness.

Meanwhile Teemo’s mind was clouded by the perversity of the whole thing. He had never had a virgin before, the thought itself made him almost lose control. The realization slowly seeped in - he was fucking a beatiful human female who was a virgin! 

“Oh fuck!” Teemo’s thoughts made him lose control as his dick had fully swollen in preparation of release. 

Sona choked on her tears as something warm spurted inside her sore pussy. Teemo behind her was moaning in pleasure as his dick kept twitching inside her raw depths, releasing more of his yordle cum with each pulse. 

His head landed on her ass cheeks, dick slipping out of her already dripping hole, as his heart was racing like crazy. He couldn’t believe that he had messed up like this. This woman made him lose control, he couldn’t live with that knowledge.

Irritation took over as he quickly went to his backpack and fished out a potion. Meanwhile Sona’s mind was in absolute breakdown. She couldn’t yet understand what had been done to her, so she eavesdropped on what the yordle was doing instead.

A sound of drinking, followed by a loud crash on the floor as the glass vial got destroyed. Feeling his hand on her cheek once more Sona tensed. 

She wasn’t ready for more pain like this, but what followed she didn’t expect. “I’m not that bad you know…”Teemo murmured while stroking his dick which had already grown as hard as before, liquid clearly helped in gaining his erection back.

Feeling it pressed against her cum soaked pussy once more making Sona weep in anticipation of what was about to happen. “You beat me in my own game so I have to punish you. I just have to...” he spoke and started to apply lubricant to his cock.

Sona’s eyes sprang open as she felt his lubed finger on her asshole. “Need to make this more pleasant for both of us” he murmured as Sona tried her best to dodge his fingers, but to no effect as the drug in her system was still preventing her from any movement whatsoever.

“Here... we... go...” Teemo exhaled followed by another high pitched cry for help as his fully erect prick fully breached her tight ass. “Oh fuck...” he moaned as her rectum happened to be even tighter than her deflowered pussy. 

Sona was losing her mind, this pain was different but nonetheless a mix of sore and stretching gave her the already familiar mixture of complete torture. 

“You like this?!” Teemo moaned feeling his hard dick being roughly squeezed by her muscles in attempts to push the invader out. There was no gentleness in his actions as he gripped her hips harder, even kneading into her flesh just to hold himself in place to increase the power of his thrusts as his dick kept plowing into her tight cavity.

This torture went on for 10 whole minutes. She had stopped crying and instead mindlessly stared at the bed frame with foam coming out of her mouth. Her pussy had overcome the soreness feeling, but now her ass was the one being on constant fire. She was being used like some tavern wench, a whore whose job it was to get fucked daily by various customers.

But Sona wasn’t like that. Just an hour ago she was still a virgin, a pure girl who would have given her virginity to someone who she would have seen as a potential candidate for husband. Instead this perverted and sick yordle had stolen it from her.

Her lips were red from biting as it was her way of showing the protest of being handled so savagely. Suddenly the pressure ended as the invader had left her sore ass.

Twitching in pain once more as her vagina got penetrated again. “I prefer the texture of this one though...” moaned Teemo as his painfully hard dick claimed her already dried hole. 

After 5 more minutes of torture that in Sona’s mind lasted for eternity, Teemo sped up his movement. Head banging against the bed as her hips were constantly rammed by his rough thrusts the finale had finally arrived.

Letting out a loud moan Teemo fully pushed himself deep into her raw pussy. Another load of his yordle cum painted her sore walls white. Poor woman was groaning in pain as her rapist used her backside as a makeshift bed to lay on. She could feel his heart thumping as the adrenaline was rapidly leaving his system. 

Meanwhile she felt completely spent, her holes were in huge pain of being scraped and stretched without any foreplay or preparation. After finishing gathering his energy Teemo slowly pulled out of her.

Another leak of his cum dripping down her gaping red hole as the yordle sat down on the floor to observe the view. Her ass looked red and destroyed, what could have also been said about her gaping used up pussy.

A cocktail of his saliva, her blood and his cum was smeared all over her spread vaginal lips. Dress underneath was drenched in bodily fluids as some of the liquids were already pouring out of her as she was forcibly taken.

Admiring his handiwork, Teemo stood up and used her dress to clean his stained dick. 

“You know...” he spoke while fixing up his bodysuit. Giving at least some respect to her abused body he pushed her dress back down, concealing his crime. 

“You got to be one of the best lays I ever had, not to mention you get bonus points for being a virgin” he smirked and put on his gas mask.

Sona was shaking, the drug was starting to wear off as her body started to come to terms with the huge emotional and physical damage that was inflicted upon her.

Noticing her miserable state, Teemo walked up close and friendly tapped her backside. “Don’t be so sad. You were not the only one going through this, so don’t blame your fate for what happened. Shit just happens sometimes you know?” he chuckled and picked up his backpack.

“Adios! My lady.” Teemo laughed and disappeared through the window. 

In about 5 minutes she realized that her control over the limbs came back to her. Slowly standing up she almost fell back into the bed. Her knees hurt badly and she couldn’t move much.

Immediate soreness between her legs came as the reminder of the events taking place. She couldn’t say anything for obvious reasons, however even in her thoughts she was completely silent. 

Taking off her dirty, cum-stained dress she unceremoniously dropped it on the floor and climbed into the bath. The water had gone cold but she didn’t seem to notice or care.

Only one thing was in her mind - to get away from here as soon as possible. 

Castle (the next morning)

*knocking* 

“Lady Sona?”- the same woman who served as her interpreter asked in a nervous tone. It was 5 minutes before the scheduled breakfast, but she hadn't yet been seen.

Trying the handle she was shocked that the doors were unlocked. Slowly pushing them open she carefully peeked in just to see that the room was completely empty. Panic settled in as she ran to the Captain - Xin Zhao.

“What happened to Miss Buvelle?! She is not in her room!” Xin Zhao responded with regret - “Yeah, she stormed past me during midnight. I asked her to wait to explain what was going on but she simply pushed me away and ran out of the castle… It’s safe to assume that she is not going to return any time soon... ” 

Woman was left in confusion on what had happened, but now her problems only began. How is she going to explain this to the Prince?

Not too far away from the Castle

Grin spread across the furry chin as the binoculars zoomed closer to the girl. “I suppose it’s not my time yet to depart this location… Isn’t that right, Luxanna Crownguard?” Chuckling maniacally as his potential next victim was already on the menu.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be based as one-shots with Teemo being the main character in every one of them. I haven't laid plans yet for which women will be presented so if you desire - you can give me ideas about which women from League of Legends universe you would like to see featured in this fanfiction. Keep in mind though, I might still go with someone else. 
> 
> Happy reading and check out my other (older) works as well :)


End file.
